From Fire With Brimstone
by xXDarkRiftXx
Summary: Four heroes, Shadow, Serenity, Rift, and Desiero decide to traverse though the land of eternia once again out of boredom, but the challenge is greater than they thought.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in TheColorCrayon's Tavern, although, in this case, normal was really,_ really_ boring. Serenity, the huntress, was polishing her guns, Rift, the apprentice, was conjuring up spells, Desiero, the monk, was meditating, and Shadow, the squire, was swinging around his sword like an idiot. Eventually, Shadow grew fed up with his boredom, and threw his sword on the ground, yelling "Grrr... THIS IS SO BORING! WHY WONT ANYTHING INTERESTING HAPPEN!?"

"Hey! Be careful with that sword! Must remind you that _I_ was the one who bought it for you?" Serenity scolded. Then she sighed and continued.

"It wasn't cheap neither..."

"Shadow, Serenity," Desiero said.

"You must control your anger, as anger may corrupt the mind."

"Oh and NOW Desiero is gonna go on and on and ON about this monk mumbo-jumbo!" Shadow yelled in protest. Rift sighed.

"It's amazing that I put up with this every day..." He said to himself.

"Ay!" The tavern keeper spoke.

"I heard them monsters are getting stronger out there. Why don't ya go check it out?"

"Whats the point? We'll just annihilate them like always." Shadow said.

"Well at least it will give us something to do." Serenity responded.

"All right then it's settled! We'll leave tomorrow morning!" Rift said excitedly. The heroes went off to rest before they set out for the battles ahead.

I don't get those guys..." The tavern keeper thought out loud.

"One minute they're yellin and arguin, and the next they're the best of friends. I'm gonna have to agree with Rift... It is amazing we gotta put up with this every day..."

-So what do you guys think of this fic? I decided to do a Dungeon Defenders one because there is so little out there, and because Dungeon Defenders was my fave game until Black 2 rolled around. Also, TheColorCrayon is my PSN, in case you were wondering about the TheColorCrayon's Tavern part. I'm probably gonna do 1 chap a day, but I might not get to it sometimes. (Schoolwork and stuffs, you know the deal.)

-xXDarkRiftXx


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Deeper Well**_

The team was teleported inside the dungeon that they knew ever so well. It was very homy and nostalgic. Dark and creepy yes, but still.

"Alright everyone. We know our roles. Lets get started." Serenity said. The rest of the team nodded. Rift went by the crystal to wait with Serenity, and Shadow and Desiero took the treasure chests. Shadow took the left two, and Desiero took the right two. Shadow set up bouncers on the two stairs leading to the crystals. Desiero placed ensares around them. That was all they could do for now, as there was not much mana. They walked over to the crystal and activated it. The first wave started, and the Goblins began walking out of the middle door.

"I've got this." Serenity said. She shot one with her gun, but it still kept moving.

"Hmm... Thats weird... It should of killed it in one shot..." She thought out loud. She just shrugged it off and kept firing. Soon enough, the creep doors closed, and the wave was over. Shadow replaced his bouncers with bowling ball turrets, and Desiero replaced his ensnares with strengh drains.

"Hey Rift..." Serenity started.

"Do these monsters seem alot stronger to you? Their still red, but they take longer to kill..."

"Well the tavern keeper did say that they were stronger." Rift responded

"Yeah, but if they were stronger, wouldnt they be a different color?"

"Hmm... I guess your right... I wouldnt worry too much about it. It's probably nothing." The next few waves went by as usual, dark elf archers and orcs joined the battle, Shadow placed slice-n-dices at the two pathways east and west of the crystal, and Desiero placed strength drain auras around them.

"Jeez! These monsters are strong! My blockades are taking a beating!" Shadow said.

Just repair them Shadow, it's no big deal." Serenity responded

"Uhh, you call THAT not a big deal?" Shadow pointed to the defences. All of the blockades and turrets were spurting out sparks, and the auras were just about to fade.

"We'll be fine. We just have to tough out one more wave. Just stay vigilent." The next wave was the toughest yet. The orcs took forever to take down, and the archers really wailed on the defences.

"Almost got em guys! Keep going!" Serenity yelled. Then the blockades started to be destroyed.

"Protect where the blockades are gone!"

"There's to many!"

"No we can do it!"

"Argg! Cant... Fight... Any... More..."

"Grr... Its time to end this!" All hope seemed lost, but Rift cast a mana bomb, defating the last of the enimies.

"Whoa man that was awesome!" Shadow said.

"Hmm... If the deeper well was this tough... I cant imagine how tough the other dungeons are..." Serenity thought to herself.


End file.
